Kagome's Akatsuki
by Kawaii Youkai Hime
Summary: Exciting summary inside. Well at least in my opinion. Click on the title link above to get a good read of slight adventure, comedy, friendship, and a slightly out of character/OOC Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome's Akatsuki

Summary: ++++Kagome has become Sesshomaru's pupil student and has been trained as such. When Kagome and Sesshomaru fight bat demons, Kagome loses and get bitten. Now she is a vampire spider-bat demon (made +bat). She tries to run away into the well. It doesn't take her home, but to the Naruto world. ++++

Kagome awoke in a grumpy mood. Her back hurt, and it was dark outside. Her bag was in a far corner of the lager well. She could already tell that this wasn't home and she wasn't in the feudal era because she had already jumped down the well. And that Asura would have followed her smell and would have gotten her already. Great. Just great. Stranded in an unfamiliar area.

Kagome climbed out of the well with her bag in tow. It was so dark that she couldn't see a thing. That's when a strange voice came along. 'Gather your power to your eyes.' It said. Kagome's eyes widened. What was that? What in the world was that voice? Is it a demon? 'I am.' It said. Damn. Who are you and why are you in my head? Kagome asks nervously. Seriously, when the hell did a demon get the chance to enter her head? 'I will answer that later, now, gather your powers to your eyes if you want to get out of here.' The voice commanded. Kagome did as she was told immediately at the idea of getting out of a dark, creepy, abandoned well.

Once she did that, she was amazed at how everything looked. It was like wearing blue versioned night vision glasses. Also bright as day. If anyone were to look at her eyes, they would see beautiful glowing blue eyes. So mesmerized by her beauty that they would have a blank mind and be hypnotized by it.

Kagome walked through the forest for awhile. It wasn't until Kagome saw light in the distance that she had started to run. She found a city with lights everywhere. "Miss, is there something you need?" asked a man at some kind of booth. Kagome warily walked up to him and put on her best smile. "Yes, I was hoping to find a place to stay for a few weeks. I've been lost for some time." Kagome said. The mans eyes widened. Being lost was a serious manner. And her chakra was dangerously filled. Heck, she was practically THE chakra. And it was oddly colored.

There were four guys total at the small booth. Two went with Kagome to their hokage. The other two stayed on guard for anything that may threaten their village.

Once the three got to the hokage, one of the men got to get in, while Kagome and the other guy stayed out. The one guard had them wait outside until he came back. He led them in. While the two were outside, the man had told his hokage about the strange girl. They had to be on full alert with this one.

"What is your name?" The hokage said blandly. The hokage didn't like her at all. He felt as if he should hate her already. "Kagome Higurashi" Kagome said. "What village and clan do you come from?" "I don't come from any village, nor do I have a clan." Kagome answered. It was true. She came from the city, not a village. And her family wasn't a clan. The hokage was surprised to feel that she told no lies. Only the truth. "Where do you come from?" The hokage asked warily. If she didn't come from a village, where DID she come from? "I would like to keep that to myself." Kagome responded. "Why?" The hokage un-expectedly said in a harsh voice. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the hokage. "Because I don't think it's any of your damned business." Kagome said. The guards were startled and took a fighting position. "Put her away in a cell for later questioning." The hokage said in a voice that left no room for argument. Not that there would be one. Kagome's jaw dropped and she paled. Stupid temper!

Kagome was in cuffs, and they hurt. They were way too big and she could slip out of them later, but now she needs to stay quiet. They even took her bag. Bastards. Luckily, she put a seal on it so it couldn't be opened by anyone other than herself. The seal was so good that it made her bag tear proof, which means that they can't cut it open, or try to blow it up either. Nothing goes in. Nothing comes out. If someone even touches the latch to the bag, or the seal, they'll get a hell of a shock. Literally.

They put her in a dark cell. It was seemingly empty until she looked in a corner. She couldn't see him/her, but she could tell that person was breathing very hard. She saw the person shift. Must be asleep. 'He's not human.' The voice said. Not this again. Who and what are you? Kagome thought to the voice. 'Your inner demon' it said. Kagome stayed quiet. So you'll be with me wherever I go? Kagome asks. 'yes. Ok, so can we find out what that thing is now? It's freaking me the math out. (Adventure time)

Kagome didn't answer as she crawled over to the figure and started poking it. What better way to solve your curiosity by poking it to death.

She had poked it at least 9 times before a large hand had grabbed her hand. Surprisingly, Kagome wasn't scared. She didn't even squeak. After a moment, the hand let go. Kagome was getting ready to poke him again when a dark, dry voice had come from the man. "Don't you start poking me again or I'll kill you." Kagome started flicking his forehead. He grabbed her hand again. "Who are you?" They said at the same time. "Kagome Higurashi, and you are?" "Kisame, and that's all you need to know." The one now known as Kisame said. "What are you" Kagome asked. "A person, now leave me alone." "Your not human, so what are you." Kagome asked, frustrated. "Leave me alone." Kisame said in a darker voice.

Kagome zapped him on his arm with her miko powers. He had seemed to be taken aback. His eyes widened. What in the hell did she just do? "What did you do?" Kisame asked. "I zapped your stubborn ass, that's what I did." Kagome said. "How did you-"There was a banging on the cell bars. "Kagome, you are to come with us for questioning." Two guards stood at the open cell door. Kagome stood up to leave without a goodbye to Kisame. He saw that her face was dark and serious.

Kagome was lead into a room with one round table and two chairs on opposite sides of it. They had Kagome sit down in one of the chairs.

Basically, they asked the same questions the hokage asked, but in different ways, trying to get clues on where she was from and what group of people she could have come from. Kagome got tired of it and started to fall asleep. It's been a long day for her and she would love to rest. The interrogator saw this and asked one of the guards to get a bucket of cold water. He did as he was told and splashed it in her face. Yep, she was gonna kill'em. She got up and punched the guard so hard, he flew through the wall. It's most likely that he died from that. Kagome turned around to the interrogator and easily knocked him out. He was to scared to do anything to block her attack on his head.

She literally dragged him by his hair and saw that her watch said a time for night. 11:06.

That's what time it was now. It was time to get her stuff. She checked every door until she found the right one. There was a woman, fried on the ground. She looked like a completely burned French fry. Kagome grabbed her bag and walked towards the entrance until she remembered about Kisame. She turned around and went towards the dark cell. Other prisoners saw her with their interrogator and guessed she was escaping. They started a ruckus. Yelling for her to please let them out. Kagome punched the locks on each cell. Some criminals left while few followed her. She was their best bet on not getting caught and leaving in one piece.

Kagome stopped at her cell and saw Kisame sleeping. She didn't punch the lock, but used her hands to bend the bars apart. Being a demon is awesome! Kagome picked up Kisame and carried him with her arm. He really wasn't that heavy. The criminals that followed her walked out of the jail with her. None of them were going to cause any harm to her. Once they got out of the village, they would thank her and leave.

The village was on fire. The criminals must have had some fun while she was getting Kisame because the hokage tower looks like it exploded, and there were dead bodies littering the ground everywhere.

Kagome and the criminals made it outside the village. They said 'thank you' and left. Kagome did something good and bad. She save criminals lives and accidentally set chaos upon the village.

Kagome walked through the forest with Kisame after she killed the interrogator at the entrance to the village because he was only needed for her to get out in case some of the people who work at the jail decide to have her come back by force. The interrogator was only a hostage that wasn't needed.

She found a tiny clearing quite a few miles away from that burning village. Kagome used her claws to cut branches for wood, and use the leaves for leaf beds. The small camp was near a river, so she went fishing.

She came back with ten fish. Kagome skinned them, cleaned them, and cooked them. Kisame woke up when she finished eating five of the fish. His eyes widened. "Where the hell are we?" He nearly shouted. "Would you calm down? It's obvious that we're in the forest." Kagome said, lying down on her leaf bed. Kisame noticed he was on a leaf bed too. "But how?" He asked. "I walked out of jail." Kagome said. "Impossible, you can't just walk out of jail." "I kinda did. I walked out of the village with you too." But how?" Kisame asks. "The criminals created a distraction for me." "The criminals? You mean you let them out?" Kisame said. "Yes." Kagome yawned. "I'm going to sleep. If you want food, it's right in front of you in some leaves to keep the bugs off. Goodnight, Kisame. Kagome was out like a light five seconds later. Kisame looked at her strangely. Why would she save him. She's a weird one, he convinced himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome's Akatsuki

Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Neither do I own Inuyasha or any of their characters.

The next morning was quiet. Kagome had gone to take a bath in the nearest hot spring, listen to some tunes, check her last e-mail, and change. Kisame sat up against a tree at the camp. He wanted to stay. He might meet his partner, Itachi, along the way. Because, this girl was full of surprises and he could tell that she would meet a lot of people. Most likely enemies on the way.

Kisame decided to check on her to see if she was okay. Damn, when did he start caring so much? When he found her, she had plugs in her ears. At first, he thought she was some kind of spy, talking to somebody. But then he heard music. What was that sound? Singing? Some kind of instrument? (Song: Call me maybe.) She was listening to music with a weird thing.

I threw a wish in the well

Don't ask me I'll never tell

I looked to you as it fell

And now you're in my way

I trade my soul for a wish

Pennies and dimes for a kiss

I wasn't lookin' for this

And now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin'

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you goin' baby

Hey, I just met you

And this is crazy

But here's my number

So call me maybe

It's hard to look right at you baby

But here's my number

So call me maybe

Hey, I just met you

And this is crazy

But here's my number

So call me maybe

And all the other boys try to chase me

But here's my number

So call me maybe

You took your time with the call

I took my time with the fall

Kagome got tired of the song and switched to Kuusou Mesorogiwi. She just loved this song. She was a good singer, and if she used her new powers right, she could use that to hypnotize people. Kagome knew that it was wrong, but she didn't want people or demons to sense her power any time soon to lock her up again, and she needed food. She has plenty of beverages in her bag. So for the mean time, she will hide her power.

Kisame was confused. What was that thing? (I'm just going to assume they don't have stuff like laptops and portable mp3 players. Stuff like that. I know they have these communicator plug things, but that's just simple communicator tech.) It sounded like a song for the crazy. Was Kagome crazy? No, no. She wasn't anywhere near crazy. The point is, 'who is she really?' 'What is she?' He sensed something off about her the moment she started poking him back in jail. But now, he couldn't sense a thing from her. If she stepped right up to him while he was asleep, he wouldn't notice. How did she make herself invisible to his senses like that?

Kisame decided to head back to camp. He didn't want her to see him looking at her while she was taking her bath. Unknown to him, she already knew he was there from the start.

Once he was back at camp, Itachi appeared. "Never known you to like girls, Kisame." He said. "And I still don't. She's just a traveling buddy." "Buddy?" Itachi asked, slightly amused. "Yeah, I was caught by some ninja and put in their jail. Then she comes along, pokes me for unknown reasons, annoys me, and when I'm sleep, she breaks everybody out of jail, including me. She only brought me with her for some reason though. As soon as I wake up, we're here late at night, and she has me some tasty lookin' fish ready and cooked." Kisame said. Itachi just stood there for a moment, then looked at her bag. It had a tag on it. Not just any tag though, it was a tag that many priests and priestesses used long, long ago.

"She's a miko." Itachi said plainly. Kisame's eyes widened. A miko? They were told to have been missing for a long, long time. With the exception of Hiden, the crazy bastard.

That's when Kagome came into the camping area with new clothes on. She wore a plain baby blue tank top with jeans. It made her look thinner. But she was a tough one. Kisame could tell. So could Itachi.

Kagome spent her time standing there, looking at Itachi. "Who are you and why do look like an emo?" Kagome asked. The second question was kinda rude, but she just had to know. "Because he is." Kisame said after a chuckle. Kagome stepped in front of Itachi and leaned forward a bit. She looked into his eyes. "Your eyes are so cool. It would make a great shirt pattern. Maybe I'll make a shirt like that when I get some supplies."

Kagome turned around and started walking towards the river for some fishy breakfast. Itachi was a bit surprised when she looked at him in the eyes with no fear. His tomoed eyes should have told her exactly what clan he came from and who he was. Shouldn't she be afraid of him? Did she know anything about the Uchiha clan or was she just not informed as a child? And did she not see his and Kisame's cloak? Didn't she know of the Akatsuki? Where exactly did she come from? Who was she really?

"Kisame, who is she?" Itachi asked. He wanted to know everything he could about this girl. She was mysterious. And he couldn't sense her whatsoever. It's as if she wasn't even there. They would have to take her back to the base. She might be a threat. "Kagome Higurashi. A girl who got tossed in the same cell as me back in the jail. A bothersome little thing, but I'm used to her by now." Kisame said. Itachi nodded at the information. It's a start. But why was she put in jail?

"Why was she in jail?" Itachi asked. "I don't know." "We're taking her to leader-sama." Itachi said. "Oh alright-wait, what? Why?" Kisame asked, awestruck. Why would she need to come with them? "She's mysterious, Kisame. She can't be trusted, and might be a threat to us." Itachi said.

When Kagome got back from fishing, she asked a question that bothered Itachi. "So where are we going? And who's leader-sama?" "How do you know about that?" Itachi asked. She must be a spy. "I can hear you all the way from the river. And I won't be a threat unless you make me one. Your right about not trusting me though. I could eat you're fish." Kagome finished as she started cleaning the fish, skinning them and putting them on a stick. She took her lighter out of her bag and started the fire. The fish are now roasting over the fire.

"That's a lighter?" Kisame asked, referring to her blue transparent lighter. "Yeah, why? What kind of lighters do villages have?" "What do you mean by 'what villages have'? Aren't you from a village?" Itachi only thought she was getting even more suspicious by the minute. "It means what it means. And no, I don't come from any villages." Kagome said. Itachi could sense no lies from her. "Then where do you come from?" Kisame asked, curious as to where she's from. "Japan." Kagome replied, taking the fish from the fire and setting them down.

She gave Kisame 3 fish, Itachi 3 fish, and herself 3 fish. After she set it down, Kagome went to her bag and got some seasoning for the fish. "What's that?" Kisame asked after seeing Kagome put something on her fish. "Seasoning. Want some?" Kisame nodded and she sprinkled some seasoning on his fish. "Want some, whatever you're name is?" Itachi nodded after seeing Kisame's face light up. When Kagome finished that, she started eating her own fish.

"We leave after breakfast. We are not far from the base." Itachi announced. "Okay." Kisame and Kagome said in unison. Itachi was convinced. She knew nothing of the Akatsuki, or she would have disagreed or reacted nervously.

After breakfast, Kagome packed up her seasoning and took out her mp3 for the trip. It was destined to be quiet. She would be bored to death for sure. The thin boy with dotted eyes looked like he barely talks, even though he talked back at camp. Kisame would most likely stay quiet too.

She put the plugs in her ears and started her play list. First: Payphone/Second: Wide awake/ Third: Sajou no yume/ Forth: Angel of darkness/ Fifth: Namae no nai uta. It goes on like that until her 44 song play list was finished and replayed.

Throughout the whole trip, Kisame and Itachi could hear the music, but didn't say anything because they were interested and it passes the time.

It took all day, but they finally reached the base. It was dark outside. Kagome checked her clock, and it was 8:36 p.m.

When Itachi said 'not that far', she didn't know it meant a day away.

Itachi opened the hideout doors and they walked in.

A/N: This is where I stop. Every chapter will be at least 3 pages and some words long. I hope you're happy about that. And also,before I forget, each chapter from now on costs 20 reviews.

Well, the last thing I have to say is REVIEW(if u want 2 read more/) PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSE!

Bye.


End file.
